


Mysterious Muggle Ways

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Mysterious Muggle Ways

**Title:** Mysterious Muggle Ways  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Sort of a cross-over? If you squint.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #32: Dawn  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville is mystified.

  
~

Mysterious Muggle Ways

~

“What the--?” Neville stared disbelievingly at the telly, shaking his head. “They can’t do that, can they?”

Bill shrugged. “They’re Muggles,” he said as if that explained everything.

“But they didn’t have to do that,” Neville argued, turning anguished eyes on Bill. “They could’ve just left well enough alone. It was all working before they did that.”

“True.” Bill dragged Neville close to comfort him. “Mysterious are the ways of Muggles.”

Neville picked up the remote control and shut the telly off decisively. “Well that’s bloody awful,” he declared. “Buffy was a great show before they decided to add Dawn.”

~


End file.
